ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Armadillomon
Armadillomon is a Mammal Digimon. Its body is covered in a hard shell. It has a carefree, charming personality, but occasionally gets hurt if it gets carried away. Just like Veemon and the others, Armadillomon is a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions. Attacks *'Diamond Shell' (Rolling Stone): Curls up its body and rushes the opponent. *'Beat Blaster'This attack is named "Scratch" in Digimon World Championship and Claw Chopping in Digimon Battle. (Scratch Beat): Strikes the opponent with the elongated claws on its forelegs. *'Hard Brick' (Rigid Block) *'Diamond Slamming Attack' *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. Design Armadillomon is a small -like digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. It is primarily yellow with a purple underside. Etymologies ;Armadimon (アルマジモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Armadillomon Name used in American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix! Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers An Armadillomon who digivolves from a line 4 Upamon will digivolve to Ankylomon, and one who digivolves from a line 20 Upamon can digivolve to Ankylomon without a Digi-Egg and Angemon with one. Any Armadillomon can digivolve to Digmon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and Submarimon with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Armadillomon card, titled "PF PP Plus III", will increase PP by 12.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Armadillomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Data Squad An Armadillomon is pictured as one of the Digimon killed by Akihiro Kurata's forces. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Digital Card Battle Armadillomon is the first opponent in Igloo City's Extra Arena. He can also be obtained as a Partner Yellow Card, whose Armor Digivolutions are Digmon with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and Submarimon with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Digimon World 3 Armadillomon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon World DS Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon, and can digivolve into Ankylomon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Armadillomon is #45 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 124 HP, 105 MP, 81 Attack, 70 Defense, 58 Spirit, 53 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Mother Earth 2 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. Armadillomon digivolves from Dorimon and can digivolve into Ankylomon or NiseDrimogemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Armadillomon, your Digimon must be at least LV11 with 60% friendship. Armadillomon can Armor Digivolve into Kenkimon with the Digi-Egg of Friendship, or to Seahomon with the Digi-Egg of Light. Armadillomon can DNA Digivolve into Tortomon with Otamamon or Gotsumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Armadimon is #042, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Sniper and Item Liker traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Login Mountain and drops its own bug plate, or the Digi-Egg of Friendship, upon being defeated. Armadimon digivolves from Gummymon and can digivolve into Ankylomon or Kenkimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Armadimon, your Digimon must be at least level 11, but only once you have revived it. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Armadillomon can Digifuse to Minotarumon with Goblimon, or to Ankylomon with PawnChessmon (White) and Palmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Armadillomon is a Earth Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Geremon, GoldNumemon, Tyrannomon, Cyclonemon, and Tankmon. Its special attack is Diamond Shell and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, Armadillomon can also digivolve to Golemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Armadillomon is #021 and is a Earth Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Geremon, GoldNumemon, Tyrannomon, Cyclonemon, Tankmon, and Golemon. Its special attack is Diamond Shell and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. Digimon World Championship Armadillomon digivolves from Kapurimon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Monochromon with 6 Battles, Shellmon with 20 Aquan AP, Ankylomon with 20 Beast AP and Tortomon pass time. Digimon Battle Armadillomon digivolves from Upamon and can digivolve to Ankylomon. Armadillomon can also Armor digivolve to Digmon using the Digi-Egg of Knowledge or Sepikmon using the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Digimon Masters Armadillomon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Ankylomon at LVL 11, Shakkoumon at LVL 25 and Vikemon at LVL 41. It can also Armor digivolve to Digmon using the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Digimon Soul Chaser Armadillomon digivolves from Upamon and can digivolve to Ankylomon. Digimon Links Armadillomon digivolves from Nyaromon and can digivolve to Ankylomon, Geremon, GoldNumemon, Cyclonemon, and Tankmon. Digimon ReArise Armadillomon digivolves from Nyaromon and will digivolve to Cyclonemon or Ankylomon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional armadillos